


Sucker for You

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kisses, M/M, fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Oikawa can't recall how this began, he just knows he doesn't want it to end...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Sucker for You

**Author's Note:**

> Song on loop: [Sucker by Jonas Brothers](https://open.spotify.com/track/4y3OI86AEP6PQoDE6olYhO)
> 
> Thanks to Airy for [prompt #3](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses"**  
> 

Sawamura had barely opened the door when Oikawa pushed his way into his arms. The slightly shorter male stumbled back, a bemused smile on his face. “Hello to you too, Oikawa.”

“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses,” Oikawa replied before slotting their lips together. Gratifyingly, Sawamura simply shut the door then pressed Oikawa against it, deepening the kiss nearly immediately. 

As the taste and scent of Sawamura surrounded him—not to mention the feel of those glorious muscles pressed against his own—Oikawa considered how true his first words to the man had been. These moments wrapped up in the rather impressive arms of the former captain of Karasuno had become a daily occurrence. Oikawa’s multi-track mind raced to suss out when it had begun but a nip to his lip derailed that particular train. “If you’re gonna maul me, at least pay attention,” Sawamura whispered against his skin. 

“First, I’d say the mauling one here is you and second, I was thinking about you.”

“Oh? And what did these thoughts entail?” Sawamura asked, fingers teasing the hem of Oikawa’s shirt. 

“This. Us.” Oikawa paused as Sawamura’s surprised eyes met his and suddenly he regretted speaking. These things usually were easier with less talk and more action. 

“And?” Sawamura prompted when he didn’t go on after a longer pause than was probably necessary for those two weighted words hanging between them. 

“And… nothing. I mean, just thinking about how it started… where it’s going.” He was muttering now, feeling the heat of a blush on his cheeks racing up to his ears. 

Sawamura’s deep chuckle rumbled against him. He cupped Oikawa’s face, guiding it gently to look at him again. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” he said, a fond smile on his lips as he caressed Oikawa’s cheek. 

“One, I’m always cute. Two, I’m not embarrassed.” 

“One of those is a lie and we both know which.”

Oikawa huffed but then he was sighing as Sawamura leaned in to kiss away his pout. “You’re adorable,” he murmured against his mouth. He gripped him tighter, hugging him close, his voice a deep rumble in Oikawa's ear as he pressed his lips against it. “Not to mention ridiculously sexy.” He kissed against his throat, burning his next words against Oikawa’s skin. “And for the record, I’m addicted to you, too.” 


End file.
